Unlikely friends
by AnnaS.19.96
Summary: what if the story took a turn? my point of view is that Sansa and Daenerys would look amazing on westeros! (M cause it's game of thrones, it explains itself, right?)


"They told me love was colourful,  
Made it seem like it was wonderful,  
Little did I know… oh poor child I was,  
But now, now I see it…

Love isn't more than pain,  
A cloud of ravens floating above your head,  
Waiting for you to fall  
So they can eat the flesh out of your bones instead.

The ones you love won't stay,  
They never do!  
And even when they seem to…  
Someone takes them away from you!"

"A raven came for you." – said John with the best smile he could fake.

I thanked my brother and stared at the letter for a couple of minutes. It looked like it was sent from the Tyrell's but it couldn't be, lady Margaery hadn't seen me in months, ever since I was to marry her brother and ended up marrying a Lannister imp instead.  
Oh how happy we were back then, I remember how glad she was we were going to be family. It seemed far too perfect to be true.

Well, don't take me wrong, I'm glad things turned out the way they did and that I found John instead of living miserably ever after and married to Ramsey Bolton. I can't even seem to put together the horrifying experience of even being in the presence of that sick bastard.

I gathered strength to put down my thoughts and held the letter in my hands. I decided to open it.

"Lady Sansa, it is in great pain that I write you this letter.

I don't know if you have been informed that Circe reclaimed Kings Landing once again, this time, more than ever and with a low strike.  
As you may already know, the High Sparrow condemn both my grandchildren, as well as Circe, to a trial. They've been tortured and stripped down of any privileges they had as well as any money or nobility.  
What happened in the day of the trial is still hard for me to believe.  
It had come to Circe's acquaintance that there was a storage of dragon fire under Kings Landing. Many had heard of it but we thought dragon fire wasn't real anymore.  
She sent an army of foster kids to search for it and light a fire there… exploding Kings Landing as well as all the ones that attended the trial.

I'm reaching to you because it has come to my acquaintance that your family's army defeated the Bolton's and that you took back Winterfell. So what I propose is an alliance between our families.

I truly believe that together, High Garden and Winterfell will be able to take Kings Landing and dethrone the Lannisters and the religious people, or the ones that are left of them.

As I Tyrell it is with great honor I say that together Tyrell and Stark will be growing strong if we gather our forces.  
Hoping this letter gets to Winterfell,

Olenna Tyrell."

It can't be.

"John!" – I shouted from my room. He seemed to be nearby since it only took him a few seconds to reach me. – "Read this."

The look on his face was of incredulity. He seemed even more in shock than I was.

"John."

"Sansa…" – an enormous pause was followed my name. – "it's our chance."

"How is this our chance? Are you mad?"

"No, we can take Kings Landing to us! That's it." – He left me and the letter in the room as he left.

Lady Olenna was an intelligent woman, she couldn't be thinking of taking our few men and leave to battle and conquer Kings Landing. As weak as they could be, they'd never be as weak as us.

"Lady Sansa, dinner is served." - a servant said.

_XX_ 

That night Lady Margaery came to me.

"It's a pleasure that we finally meet again." – She said. I smiled, her presence made me feel so comfortable, it almost felt like I was home.

She hugged me tighter than I'd ever been hugged since as long as I can remember, holding my tears in as hard as I could I tried to enjoy the moment.

"Oh my dear Sansa, you look so beaten up." – she sat me on the edge of the bed reaching for something behind her back. – "Here, I brought this to you, all the way from the High Garden, I know I promised you that someday I'd take you there… but unfortunately that day hasn't come yet."

She showed me a bright orange rose, it was the same colour as her hair and I didn't seem to understand how it could survive such a trip but it appeared alive.

"Now, tell me. Why are you dressed in all black? Such a dreadful colour in a girl as beautiful as you."

"It's beautiful Lady Margaery. I'm grateful that I have such a good of a friend."

"You still haven't answered my question." – said the girl in a smirk.

"Well milady… I grew quite an appreciation for black dresses ever since…" – my voice failed me.

"Oh, you don't have to say it dear, as long as we are together we seem to be safe." – she hugged me and stared at my face for a second. – "Is your husband beating you?"

"No milady" – I said crying. She cleaned a tear and held my hands in hers.

"Oh, speaking of him. I haven't had the pleasure to meet him yet."

"He is dead milady." – I wept.

"Oh, such a tragedy, did he die in the battle? And speaking of which, why would your family fight against each other?"

"It was a matter of honour."

"He did mistreat you, didn't he?" – I nodded. – "You know, men tend to get violent. Mainly in bed I'm afraid."

"It wasn't like that…" – she looked concerned. – "He forced me… in front of his servant who was a family friend for as long as I recall…" – I kept crying and she leaned my head in her chest.

"Shh, it's over, you're safe dear."

"I killed him Lady… I killed him…"

"shh…" – she parted herself from me so she could look me in the eyes once more. Her soft hands reached for my cheek kissing it with her touch. It felt good to open up for someone. – "Oh, I almost forgot." – she reached for her own neck removing her necklace. – "Here, it will make you feel better whenever you feel lonely."

"I can't accept it"

"But I insist you take it. Believe me, it isn't of any use to me." - She put her hands around my neck and her face right next to mine. It was comforting.

One of her hands fell to my lap, the other softly stood on my neck. Her face was brought closer to mine and our lips brushed lightly.

"I'm sorry milady, I can't do this." – My heart told me it was the right way to go, but my hurt mind kept me from letting go of the past.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have done it, you are entirely right." – Seeing she was to let go I grabbed her hand. To hell with my brain, I deserved this.

I brought her face near mine again. Her blue eyes stared back at mine in wonder. My hand caressed her face which made her smile kissing me again, taking my breath away.

I smiled as she pulled back and I went for more. Her hands reached for the back of my dress gently pulling the strings that kept it closed. My mind raced in a mix of Ramsey and Joffrey thoughts, I wanted to pull away, but instead my body just stopped and stood still.

"Is anything wrong? Don't be shy, here, I'll go first." – she untied her dress right there, in front of me. Her perfect breasts were uncovered. She placed my hand on her chest so I could feel her heart beat. It was real. I pushed my thoughts and forced myself to do it.  
My hand moved in circles as well as my mind. I leaned to kiss her neck, making her moan lightly, she smelled like roses, so different from anyone I'd been this close before.

She undressed me in between kisses exposing my skin to the cold air which made my nipples hard. She pushed me on the bed the covers were soft and made me feel at home. Climbing on top of me, her hand reached for my breast and her mouth to the other one.

"aaah~" – I moaned loudly.

"shh, you'll wake someone up" – she giggled.

Her hands traced down my body, going lower every second until she reached my nether regions.

"Are you feeling better?" – she asked with a finger circling inside of me.

I wanted to speak but I couldn't form words as hard as I tried.

"hmmm~"

"Seems like a good answer to me"

She kept going down, her hands parted my thighs and her mouth lend kisses here and there until her mouth landed on a thigh, biting it gently her hands kept moving, she inserted a finger and then another making me dizzy.

"Ohh…~"

"hmm, you are looking good now. I told you, you look better out of that dress." - she mocked me as I came.

I felt her tongue tracing around inside me, it was so soft…

"Oh GOD!" – I screamed releasing myself yet another time.

She placed herself by my side and kissed my neck. I kissed her front and her neck.

"So you're in for more…" – she smiled while she helped me place myself on top of her. Our legs became entwined my hands mechanically followed her movements and in less than a minute we were face to face, my hand was inside of her as she moved up and down while a loud moan left her mouth.

"Sansaaa~"

I bit her neck softly right before she lost her strength and laid languidly on my bed.

She grabbed me from behind underneath the covers, we panted for some time and the last thing I heard before I fell asleep was:

"Lady Sansa, I came here to tell you that you should join my grandmother. She says that you should try and reach for Daenerys Targaryen, the girl with the dragons. She will become your best ally in time." – she then kissed my front as I passed out from exhaustion.


End file.
